In healthy vasculature, vessel walls are composed of an endothelial cell lining, a medial layer of vascular smooth muscle cells and an over layer of connective tissue. The endothelial cell lining is ideally situated at the interface between the blood and the vessel wall to transduce signals, with endothelial cells controlling the homeostatic balance of the vessel through the production of factors regulating processes such as vessel tone, coagulation state, cell growth, cell death, and leukocyte trafficking. Vascular smooth muscle cells maintain the contractile tone of the blood vessel in response to vasoactive agents, and release cytokines and other growth factors. In conjunction with fibroblasts, the smooth muscle cells produce extracellular matrix proteins and proteases that determine vessel structure. Occlusive vascular disease, the most common form of which is atherosclerosis, is characterized by an abnormal accumulation of lipid, inflammatory cells, vascular smooth muscle cells and extracellular matrix proteins within the intimal space between the endothelial lining and the medial layer (plaque formation).
Therapies for atherosclerosis can arrest or reverse the process of plaque formation or stimulate the formation of new blood vessels. Systemic administration of therapies, however, commonly results in undesirable side effects due, for example, to generalized toxic effects throughout the entire body. Indeed, side effects can limit the utility of existing pro-angiogenic therapies for treatment of vascular disease.
As the cells which make up the internal lining of blood vessels, endothelial cells are the first cell type encountered by a circulating drug or other substance. Endothelial cells therefore provide an excellent target for selectively directing a therapeutic substance to the vasculature, including cardiac tissues. Indeed, such selective targeting of a therapeutic substance would help reduce or eliminate the risk of unwanted side effects such as systemic toxicity or malignant transformation. Selective targeting would also cause a high local concentration of the substance, thereby reducing the dosage required for effective treatment. There is therefore, a need for treatments using such selective targeting.
The present invention provides a micelle composition able to selectively target the vasculature, including cardiac tissues, and methods of using such a composition for treating a vascular disease.